villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Peter Scarborough
Peter Scarborough is the main antagonist of Season 1 of the TV series Marvel's Cloak & Dagger, and a posthumous antagonist in Season 2. He is the head of the Gulf Division for Roxxon Corporation and is driven by greed and his lust to gain more power. He was portrayed by , who also portrayed Victor Larue in Walker: Texas Ranger. Biography Background Scarborough ran the Roxxon Corporation's Gulf Division in New Orleans. Whilst gaining rivals including Rand Enterprises and Stark Industries, Scarborough became greedy and started to authorise the Oil Platform near the city to try and extract two mysterious energies known as Darkforce and Lightforce. When the rig's designer, Nathan Bowen, warned that the rig was too unstable and required shielding in order for human contact to be more safer, Scarborough ignored. Eventually, Bowen's warning was proven true and a combination of Darkforce and Lightforce leaked into the rig, causing an overload that transformed all personnel on the platform into deranged beings known as Terrors, and ultimately built up to the point of causing a catastrophic explosion. In the wake of the explosion, Scarborough, not wanting to destroy his own reputation and fame, pinned the blame on the Bowen while also calling him a mad scientist who went rogue, and then seized all of his work from his family. Little did Scarborough know as that the energy the explosion burst out, it granted two children, Bowen's daughter Tandy and Tyrone Johnson, powers from each of the energy forces. The explosion also caused Ivan Hess, a Roxxon personnel who was on the rig, to become catatonic. Found by Tandy Bowen 8 years after the explosion, Scarborough sent a hitwoman posing as a water jug delivery person, Ashlie, to kill the lawyer Greg Pressfield and get rid of all evidences he had against Roxxon. During her investigation into uncovering the "mystery man", Tandy learns about Scarborough. After faking to have a punctured tyre in front of his house, she looks into his hopes and finds that he is greedy to the core as he is shown robbing money off dead workers floating in polluted water following the night of the rig explosion. This reveals that he hopes on profiting off those who survived the explosion. Kidnapped After learning of the events at the rig during the explosion, Tandy kidnapped Scarborough and brought him to a construction site for answers. He claimed that he didn't believe her story about the workers being infected and only Ivan Hess was alive. After she presented evidence of her father's claim and a piece of the rig's remains, he continued to deny it. As she threatened him with a glowing blade, he attempted to bribe her into giving him the remaining evidence. She initially refused and left him for dead as the site collapses. However, she changed her mind after seeing her mother's memories. Falling into a Coma Wanting to tie up loose ends completely, Scarborough ends Ashlie to kill Tandy and her mother Melissa regardless of the bribe. However she failed to do so. Little did they know, but Scarborough had Roxxon rebuild the original operation, where this time, it was city-wide with valves running underneath New Orleans. As a result of his reckless hunger for power, the same catastrophe happened again, only this time, it infected the workers and transformed them into Terrors and and started rampaging across the city. Realizing that the consequences of his actions were getting out of hand, Scarborough destroyed all remaining evidence against him and attempted to leave New Orleans during the chaos. However, just as he was leaving his office, he was confronted by Tandy and Mina Hess, where he was forced to reveal where the core is located. Wanting him to suffer just as he made others suffer, Tandy trapped in a similar state to what Ivan's had been for years, by showing him his hopes of wanting to become God, only to subject him to everlasting damnation. After Tandy and Tyrone successfully stop the catastrophe, Roxxon's actions are exposed as well as Scarborough's attempts to cover up his crimes. He was found in the elevator where he was left catatonic by Tandy. Gallery Scarborough Flashback.png|Tandy's flashback of Scarborough raiding her home and taking her father's work. Scarborough Tandy Fear.jpg|Scarborough presented during one of Tyrone's vision of Tandy's fear. Scarborough Wikipedia Page.png|Wikipedia page of Peter Scarborough. Scarborough Hope Vision.png|Tandy's vision of Scarborough's hope: to gain whatever he wants however he wants. Scarborough Kidnapped.png|Scarborough kidnapped and confronted by Tandy Bowen for his actions. Scarborough Confronted.png|Scarborough is confronted by Tandy and Mina just as he is about to escape. Scarborough Hope Realm.png|Scarborough is shown to his hopes of wanting to become a god. Scarborough Trapped.png|Scarborough realizing that he has been subjected to damnation. Scarborough Catatonic.png|Scarborough left in a catatonic state. Trivia *Although he was not a direct threat in the show, Scarborough was the season's main villain because he was indirectly responsible for the events of the season: including Tandy Bowen and Tyrone Johnson gaining their powers, Detective Connors shooting Tyrone's brother, defaming Tandy's father which would lead her to uncover his actions, and for accidentally releasing the Terrors at the end of the season. **It is also revealed that the incident with Scarborough's rig was responsible for D'Spayre gaining his powers. *Interestingly, in contrast to Detective Connors being trapped within the Darkforce by Cloak, Scarborough was trapped in his own hopes by Dagger. Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Greedy Category:Male Category:Cowards Category:Incriminators Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Power Hungry Category:Delusional Category:Arrogant Category:Envious Category:Psychopath Category:Opportunists Category:Rivals Category:Evil Creator Category:Provoker Category:Hypocrites Category:Egotist Category:Leader Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Wealthy Category:Master Orator Category:Traitor Category:God Wannabe Category:Liars Category:Mastermind Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Polluters Category:Control Freaks Category:Non-Action Category:Weaklings Category:Lawful Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Paranoid Category:Misogynists Category:Extravagant Category:Obsessed Category:Murderer Category:Assassins Category:Deal Makers Category:Sophisticated Category:Big Bads Category:Thief Category:Damned Souls Category:Supervillains Category:Posthumous Category:Cloak & Dagger Villains